codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Far Front
Call of Duty: Far Front is the second game developed by Conthan Studios in the Call of Duty Franchise. Unlike the previous entry, this title is set in the far future, specifically the year 2150. Players who pre-ordered the game gained early access to both the F-11d Blaster Rifle as well as a revamped version of Call of Duty: Eclipse's Sandstorm map, taking place on Mars. Gameplay Primary gameplay takes place from a First-person perspective. Unlike other "Future Warfare" Call of Duty games, this game retains the "boots-on-the-ground" gameplay. The games campaign, unlike most entries, features a non-linear storyline with branches routes and outcomes as well as a customisable protagonist, known only as Monroe. Campaign Plot In the year of 2100 AD, Humanity had undertaken the most daring expedition in its entire history; the colonization of its neighboring planet, Mars. Thirty years later, the Martian colony attempted to gain its independence from the United Earth Nations (UEN) with the backing of various corporations, only to be defeated through an effective combination of the UEN's overwhelming military might and its elite SEAR Operatives. Now, twenty years later, the Martian colonies are making a new move for independence. ACT I In the year 2150, the Martian colonies have declared one Stephen McDowell as their president and in turn he has declared the secession of Mars, and all the colonies and corporations upon it, independent of the UEN and its influence. In response to this, the UEN assembles its military forces while quietly dispatching elite teams of SEAR Operatives to the red planet. Two days after being dispatched to Mars, the player character Monroe and their team, consisting of three other operatives (Ashelin "Steam" Ishaef, Charles "Ajax" Maxon and George "Grid" Murdoch) infiltrate a distribution facility belonging to the Illumini Corporation, one of the corporations supporting the Martian Revolution, finding records for the distribution of many armaments, including Tanks and Wing-Exo Suits, all signed for by a figure codenamed "Achilles". After concluding their infiltration, Monroe is contacted by their superior, codenamed "Kingfish" to meet him at a nearby city with 180 minutes. After managing to arrive twenty minutes early, Monroe and their team are tasked with the destruction of a nearby Anti-Ship Cannon battery to aid the UEN invasion force establish a bridgehead on the red world. Monroe and their team successfully complete their mission, optionally managing to gain intelligence from a technical officer that "Achilles" has been looking into the AI Mainframes utilized for the UEN's Trooper Robots. Following the cannons destruction, the UEN invasion begins, the assault being spearheaded by the UEN's Marine Corps, notably the team of Carlos "Shark" Sanchez, led by a Lionel "Wrecker" Stark. The Marines initial objective is an enemy command asset a mile behind the primary Martian defensive line. After fighting through several city blocks, the UEN forces hear propaganda broadcasted by the Martian Lieutenant Alfimi Yui. After trashing a speaker, Wrecker orders Shark to use a signal grenade to designate a building with several maps of the battlefront for destruction. The following day, Shark and his squad are ordered to locate and capture a suspected key individual with knowledge of the identity of "Achilles", one Viktor Orlev. As the Marines fight their way through the Martian Revolutionaries, Shark is ordered to reconnoiter their advance, noticing a figure talking with a Martian officer before pointing near the marines position. Wrecker briefly manages to identify this individual as Adyn Connor's, a UEN solder who vanished after the first Martian War before the sounds of large guns warn him of an incoming artillery strike near their position. The Marines manage to survive the strike, but quickly come under renewed assault, with one marine remarking that the Martian commander mustn't care about danger close. After fighting off the counter-attack, Shark's squad manage to track down their target and after a short pursuit Shark is ordered to take a shot to disable Viktor; however, Shark may also unintentionally kill Viktor if Shark fires at Viktors torso or head. While this is happening, Monroe and their team are tasked to trace one of the shipments from the Illumini corporation to a remote outpost near Olympus Mons. With the aid of Thermoptic camoflague, the SEAR team is able to infiltrate the outpost and manage to eavesdrop on a conversation between Alfimi and "Achilles", with the full contents of the transmission only being recorded fully if Monroe is able to avoid detection by the security forces. Regardless of the outcome, the bug is eventually detected by Alfimi and "Achilles" issues an order to lock down the facility. Monroe and their team are then forced to fight their way out of the outpost, Monroe managing to steal an Illumini Exo-Wing Suit to aid in covering their teams escape. Following this, Kingfish orders Monroe and team to return to the command ship of the invasion, the Strensky for briefing on their next mission; to identify and either capture or kill "Achilles". Following this mission the UEN Marines, including Shark's squad, are ordered to escort a convoy of UEN tanks to their target objective. After several tanks are destroyed by Artillery fire, Wrecker leads Shark and the rest of their squad to destroy two Artillery pieces located by their recon drones. The Marines fight their way to the first gun, destroying it with ease. After the Marines fight their way to the second gun, managing to drive the Martian soldiers from the artillery piece. However, before the gun can be destroyed the Marine carrying the charges is killed and Wrecker orders his squad to defend the Gun until the convoy can safely cross the bridge it was about to destroy. If Shark is unable to prevent a Martian from reaching the gun, the bridge is destroyed and the bulk of the convoy is lost; however if Shark manages to defend the gun, the Martian forces retreat momentarily and the convoy manages to cross the bridge. Regardless of the outcome, Shark is struck by a sniper and Wrecker is gunned down by Martian soldiers. As Shark lays dying, hearing confirmation of either the convoys safety or destruction, he watches Adyn Connors walks up to him while the rest of his squad is also killed. Adyn crouches before Shark, grabbing Shark's dogtags, before promising Shark that he will remember Shark and his squad for their sacrifice before deciding to "ease Shark's passing" by quickly killing Shark. ACT II As the SEAR Operatives hear of the loss of Wrecker's squad, Kingfish is enraged by the impersonal response from the UEN's Expedition Tactical Robot, dubbed "Colonel". Colonel, based upon the actions of the Martian defenders and data gathered by the SEAR Operatives across Mars, including Monroe's team, concludes that Adyn Connors and "Achilles" must be one and the same. As Colonel states that the loss of Wrecker's squad was worth the gain, Kingfish lashes out at the robot only to be restrained by the Invasion's commander, one Admiral Sarah Weatherington, who orders Kingfish to get the SEAR teams ready. If Viktor Orlev was successfully captured, Monroe learns the truth of Adyn Connors motivation for aiding in Mars bid for independence, despite once fighting to prevent such a thing; Connors had once been a SEAR operative, like Monroe, and indeed had fought in the First Martian War under the command of Maria "Banshee" Reynolds. As their team ran disruption operations, Maria continued to voice her disapproval of the UEN's disregard for the losses they were suffering. After managing to destroy a vital ammunition depot, Connors was wounded by a Illumini Trooper Robot. As another SEAR Operative dragged Connors to a UEN gunship, Maria remained several paces ahead, holding back the advancing robots. As Connor boards the gunship, Maria orders it to launch without her. Though reluctant to do so, the pilot is forced to obey as the incoming fire becomes too intense. As the ship retreats, Connors watches in horror as Maria is surrounded, swarmed and beaten to death by the Robots. After the war, the UEN did not honor her sacrifice, labeling her and all the other soldiers who died as "mere statistics". The day after Shark's death, Monroe and their team descend upon a compound suspected to be one of Connors safe-houses. As the team reaches the outskirts of the compound, Monroe chooses to either accompany Steam or Ajax to clear the external perimeter. Once this is done, the team regroup within the compound and find that the building had indeed severed as one of Connors safehouses. They also find the entrance to a hidden bunker complex. Entering the complex, the team find two routes to advance. Once again, Monroe must choose to either accompany Steam or Ajax. Regardless of the choice, Steam and her companion, either Monroe or Grid, come under fire. If Monroe chose to accompany Steam, she is killed by a sniper before Monroe can locate the sniper and save her while if Monroe chose to accompany Ajax, they are able to save Steam by killing the sniper before Steam is killed (Steam can still be killed if Monroe is too slow to kill the Sniper). After fighting through the ambush, the SEAR team locates data regarding a long-range missile array as well an Illumini Corporation facility developing some kind of secret weapon that could change the outcome of the war. While Monroe's team re-deploys to assault the Illumini facility, the UEN convoy (or remnants of it) begin an attack on the array. After fighting off several armored assets belonging to the Martian army, the convoy begins their assault upon the array. After managing to destroy the array, the convoy comes under attack from Martian orbital weapon platforms and are forced to withdraw; their success or destruction being determined by Shark's earlier failure or success. Meanwhile, Monroe's team arrives at the Illumini faciltiy, intent on regrouping with Kingfish and his team. However, the operation quickly runs into complications as Kingfish and his team are ambushed by Illumini's new line of Trooper Robots. Monroe leads their team to rescue Kingfish but are stunned by a potent concussion grenade and captured, before being dragged before Adyn Connors. Kingfish, who is also present, comments to Connors about his apparent hatred of the UEN being based upon them viewing their view of soldiers lost in war just being another statistic before asking Connors if he has any idea of how many people have died in the current war. Connors replies that exactly 18,346 soldiers have died since the Martian declaraction of Independence before listing the names, or callsigns/codenames of several soldiers, including Wrecker's and Sharks. Connors then goes onto say that a million is not a statistic; its a catastrophe. Connors then says to Monroe that soon they will understand before killing Kingfish with a shot to the head. However, an explosion rocks the facility as UEN Marines begin an assault upon it. Several Illumini robots activate as Monroe and their teammates free themselves and escape with the aid of the Marines. ACT III Two days later, Monroe and their team has fully recovered. As Grid and Monroe discuss the the progress of the war, the power aboard the Strensky falters for a moment before coming back online. While Grid initially dismisses it, he is shocked as he hears Colonel briefly call over the ships intercom that his systems are being compromised moments before the ships own Robot security storm into the room, guns blazing. Monroe and Grid quickly grab whatever weapons they can, meeting up with Steam if she is still alive, before fighting their way to Colonels AI core. Grid tell Monroe that they can either reboot disconnect Colonel and destroy him so another Tactical Robot can be installed, saving the UEN's robot forces at the cost of some of the fleets personnel or completely shutting down the UEN's Robot Forces altogether. Regardless of the decision, Colonel is removed from the picture. Grid surmises that someone must have uploaded a virus to Colonel in order to sabotage the UEN's robot forces. Making their way to the bridge, Monroe arrives just in time to find Ajax and Admiral Weatherington pointing their guns at each other; both accusing the other of being a traitor and having sabotaged Colonel. Monroe is forced to choose who to believe, however if Monroe takes too long to decide then Weatherington shoots Ajax. After the situation has calmed down, Monroe learns from the survivor the location of Connors command post. Joining forces with the UEN Marines, as wells the remains of the UEN's armored forces (if they've survived to this point) and any Robot forces (if Monroe chose to replace Colonel with another AI at the cost of the fleet's personnel), Monroe and their team manage to fight their way past some of the most well equiped and well trained forces in the Martian army until managing to corner Connors. As Monroe captures Connors, Monroe is faced with the choice of either killing Connors or capturing him...unless Monroe chose to side with Ajax earlier, in which case Monroe (and Steam if she survived to this point) are both killed and Connors escapes alongside Ajax. Alternatively, if Monroe learned of Connors origins from Orlev, Shark was unable to defend the artillery and Monroe chose to disable the UEN's robot forces while also siding with Admiral Weatherington then Monroe instead is given the option to join Connors (killing Steam if she is still alive at this point), leaving with Connors in a Martian gunship. Multiplayer Multiplayer returns and remains a focus in Call of Duty: Far Front. The Division system from Call of Duty: WWII has been reworked into the "Profession" System. When creating a Class/Loadout, the player assigns that Class a "Profession" which grants certain bonuses, such as spawning with additional ammo or allowing nearby allies to regenerate health faster. Primary Weapons, by default, can have two attachments while secondaries may have one. Similar to Call of Duty: WWII, players may take either a lethal or tactical piece of equipment. Unlike Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Call of Duty: Eclipse, weapons have a level requirement to unlock them, used in tandem with Squad Points, which function similarly to CoD Points from the original Call of Duty: Black Ops. While the Squad progression system returns, Squads mode does not with private matches now functioning akin to combat training from the original Black Ops, though progression is tied to regular multiplayer. Squad Points are earned via leveling up, completing Multiplayer challenges and completing matches (Players who leave a game early do not earn Squad Points, unless they had already completed a challenge or leveled up during their time playing). Conthan Studios lead developer confirmed that following EA Games, and Star Wars Battlefront II's, Loot Box controversy that Supply Drops will not return in this game, with all customization options being unlock via in-game Multiplayer, Zombies and Single Player challenges. However, smaller cosmetic DLC will make a return. Professions * Assault: Initially available, specializes in Assault rifles. Spawns with additional ammo by default. Progression - Lvl 1: Spawns with Maximum Ammo, Lvl 2: Move faster when aiming down the sights, and flinch less when shot, Lvl 3: Take an additional attachment to the players Primary Weapons, Lvl 4: Spawn with an additional piece of equipment (So if a player takes a Fragmentation Grenade in their loadout, they spawn with two instead of one). * Mercenary: Initially available, specializes in Submachine Guns. May attach a suppressor to SMGs by default. Progression - Lvl 1: May attach a Suppressor to any SMG, Lvl 2: May sprint more often and moves faster normally, Lvl 3: May climb over obstacles faster and takes no falling damage, Lvl 4: Reduced recoil when firing from the hip. * Heavy: Initially available, specializes in Light Machine Guns. Progression - Lvl 1: May mount an LMG onto cover for improved accuracy. Lvl 2: Reduced damage and effect from Explosives and tactical grenades, Lvl 3: Increased Bullet Penetration, Lvl 4: Reduced damage from fire and environmental hazards. * Pointman: Initially available, specializes in Shotguns. Progression - Lvl 1: May reload Shotguns with slug rounds for more precise damage and greater range, Lvl 2: May take an additional piece of equipment in their loadout (E.g. Semtex and a Stun Grenade), Lvl 3: May resupply equipment and ammunition from fallen enemies, Lvl 4: Immune to impairment effects, such as Stun and Flash grenades. * Overwatch: Initially available, specializes in Sniper Rifles. Progression Lvl 1: May temporarily employ focus, removing swaying, while aiming a Sniper Rifle, Lvl 2: Invisible to non-player controlled Scorestreaks, such as Recon Drones or Spy Sattelites, Lvl 3: Swap weapons and reload faster, Lvl 4: Invisible to player-controlled scorestreaks, such as VTOL Gunners or Orbital Bombardments. * Medic: Requires Prestige 1 or greater, support role. Progression - Lvl 1: Nearby allies regenerate lost health faster when out of combat, Lvl 2: May revive downed allies (such as those using the Last Stand Deathstreak), Lvl 3: Nearby allies flinch less when shot, Lvl 4: Is downed when health runs out, rather than outright killed and may revive themselves if they score a kill while downed (limited to once per life). * Tactician: Requires Prestige 1 or greater, support role. Progression - Lvl 1: Takes a Gas Grenade as well as another piece of lethal or tactical equipment, Lvl 2: Enemies damaged by allies are highlighted through walls and show up on allied minimaps, Lvl 3: Spawns with an additional piece of tactical and lethal equipment, Lvl 4: Allied scorestreaks cost 100 less points to use. Game Modes * Team Deathmatch * Free For All * Domination * Kill Confirmed * Search and Destroy * Search and Rescue * Defend and Destroy * Capture the Flag * Hardpoint * Gun Game * Assassination Maps Weapons Note: Guns with a * next to their name are DLC weapons. Assault Rifles * EF-IAR * M-Talon * ARN-97 * MiR * Type-21C * Xcar * STG-100 Submachine Guns * EF-2097 * Spectre-17 * ARK-99U * AAP * MP-X Light Machine Guns * LSAW * Retribution * ARP-98 * MG-67A3 * Hydra II Shotguns Sniper Rifles Pistols Launchers Special Classified Weapons * AK-47 (Prestige 1) * M1 Garand (Prestige 2) * Barret .50 Cal (Prestige 3) * MP5K (Prestige 4) * Golden Knife (Prestige 5) * F-11d Blaster (Pre-Order Bonus, unlockable for 5000 Squad Points following version 1.06) * Galil (Prestige 6) * Olympia (Prestige 7) Zombies Zombies mode returns in Call of Duty: Far Front, branded as Zombies: Infestation. Unlike the previous Call of Duty developed by Conthan, or Treyarch's iconic Nazi Zombies, the zombies in this mode are created by Alien parasites being studied on Mars, with this story taking place in an alternate timeline to the Campaign and Multiplayer. Similar to Call of Duty: Ghosts extinction mode, Players will be able to customise their character and their in-game abilities prior to a match starting. Maps will also have hidden rooms and objectives on top of the easter eggs. Like Call of Duty: WWII, damaged and destroyed barriers cannot be rebuilt. Players who reach Rank 10 in Zombies progression unlock an Infested Male and Infested Female customization option for Zombies and Multiplayer, while Players who reach Rank 20 can unlock Angela as an announcer in Multiplayer. Maps * Contact: Automatically triggered after completing the campaign, as a solo match. The player is tasked with investigating a nearby research base that has gone silent after being hastily constructed around a crashed Unidentified Flying Object on Mars. Players are soon set upon by the recently infested researchers and security before being tasked with destroying the craft (The Maps Easter Egg/Objective), being overwhelmed by the "Zombies" as soon as the craft is destroyed. Once one playthrough (Successful or otherwise) has been completed, the map is unlocked for play, allowing the player to bring their custom class into the map rather than a default class. * Facility: A month after the initial contact with the unknown alien Parasites that created the Zombies, a secret Illumini Corporation facility, located underneath a mansion on the outskirts of Neo Los Angeles (a Major Martian City), goes silent. The players, a squad of elite SEAR operatives, are sent to gain access to the facility via its mansion front, recover a sample of the Alien parasites and then overload the facilities reactor, all the while working with/against the facilities AI, Angela. The map contains numerous Shout-outs/references to the first Resident Evil game, and the first movie, and introduces a new special enemy variant, The Hunter, which resembles a Licker, but with features taken from Ghosts cryptids. After succeeding in destroying the facility, as the player is evacuated, Angela contacts them, revealing that she had downloaded herself to their personal devices, and informs them that despite the facilities destruction, several infested specimens had already escaped the facility prior to Angela locking it down, and have already begun a larger outbreak in Neo Los Angeles. Category:Games Category:Futuristic Games